


Waking Hours

by Gold_and_Rubies



Series: Amelia and Butch [2]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning Cuddles, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_and_Rubies/pseuds/Gold_and_Rubies
Summary: Amelia had yet to buy another bed for her house in Megaton, resulting in her and Butch sharing the bed multiple times. This is what happens when she wakes up before him. Originally posted to Tumblr.
Relationships: Butch DeLoria/Female Lone Wanderer, Butch DeLoria/Lone Wanderer
Series: Amelia and Butch [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009986
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Waking Hours

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think Butch is a dork and gets really nervous when it comes to people he actually likes.

Amelia and Butch had shared a bed a handful of times by this point. Whenever they stayed in Megaton they had to share the bed. She had thought nothing of it. Especially since the bed was perfectly big enough to hold both of them. 

One morning, however, something was off, but not in a bad way. It took her a moment to realize she was wrapped up in Butch’s arms. Her head was resting on his chest as he laid on his back. He was completely passed out, holding her close. 

It threw her off at first, because well, it was Butch. But it still felt nice to be held for once after everything she’d been through, and she didn’t want to wake him up. 

She studied his face for a moment. She had always known he was handsome, it was hard to not see that, but she’d never realized just how good looking was. He looked peaceful for once. 

Then he woke up. He didn’t open his eyes right away, so he did not know that she was awake as well. He rubbed his hand up and down her arm that was resting on his torso. She melted a bit under the affection. 

He wasn’t prepared to open his eyes, and see her staring at him. When he did finally open his eyes he almost immediately started saying rushed apologies. She couldn’t help but frown slightly as he loosened his grip on her. 

“Mor- oh shit, sorry Amelia. It was an accident I swear. I did it in my sleep,” he said and continued to talk in circles. 

She had to hold back a laugh. It was so out of character for him to act like that. 

“Butch.” 

“I’m sorr-” 

“Butch.” 

He stopped talking. 

“It’s okay. I’m not mad,” she paused. It was her turn to get shy and blush, “I was wondering if we could stay like this for a bit longer.” 

She didn’t bother to explain herself. She didn’t trust herself to say the right words. But that didn’t seem to matter to him. 

“Oh, uh, sure, I mean I don’t see why not,” he stammered. 

“You sure?” she asked. She didn’t buy his response. 

He cleared his throat, “Yeah, yeah I’m sure.” 

They stayed like that a while longer. He eventually got the courage to wrap his arms around her tightly again. She drummed her fingers on his chest lightly, as he drew nonsense patterns on her back and arms. 

They didn’t get up until Charon knocked on the bedroom door, wondering why they had not gotten up yet. 

It was one of the turning points for them.


End file.
